


Universal Cure

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur knows he had made the right choice when moving in with Merlin





	Universal Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. 100 words drabble.

A week after moving in together with Merlin, Arthur came home after a very tiring day full of contracts, phone calls, arguments and negotiations. Seeing Merlin waiting for him and welcoming him with his sunny smile instantly made him forget about his awful day.

As time went by, Arthur realised that Merlin’s smiles were the perfect cure for more than bad work days. They helped with the flu, headaches, waking up too early, hangovers, bad mood, etc.

All in all, being able to see Merlin smile so often was just what Arthur needed to make his life better and happier.


End file.
